The Honeymoon Disaster!
by LadyC-x
Summary: Clarisse And Joseph Are Getting Married And Going On There Honeymoon But Will They Make It?
1. The Wedding

Honeymoon Disaster.

It was 7 days until Clarisse and Joseph were getting married. (10/07/07) Thea was getting excited trying on all her bridesmaid dresses and Mia was trying on shoes.

CLARISSE – Oh my girls it's really happening I am getting married in a week. Are you excited girls?

THEA – Sure I am can't wait my bridesmaid dress is absolutely gorgeous.

CLARISSE – I am glad to hear it, Mia aren't you excited about the wedding?

MIA – Of course I am but I am just worried that you and Joseph will keep on arguing because it's people like that end up getting divorced.

CLARISSE – Don't worry about me just you concentrate on you and Nick.

THEA – I know mum I don't want to have another sit down and be told that you Joseph wont be together anymore, I love us all been a family.

CLARISSE- Don't worry darling were a family again now and that's the way its going to stay (she smiled at Thea)

Joseph walks into the room to see Thea and Clarisse hugging.

JOSEPH- Ah that's what I like to see my girls hugging (he laughed)

Mia said her goodbyes and went out to go have lunch with Nick.

CLARISSE – Ah there he is the man who I shall be married to in 1 week's time.

THEA – I'm so excited!

JOSEPH – Um... Thea why don't you go out and meet up your friends and play with your new dolls whilst your mum and me have a chat.

Thea knew this wasn't good news. Thea quickly left the room.

JOSPEH – I have some bad news.

Clarisse interrupted.

CLARISSE – Not more bad news Joseph I can't handle all this pressure.

JOSEPH - No it's about the best man he has been in a serious car crash and I am afraid that he won't be able to attend the wedding in 1 week's time. I'm sorry darling I have tried to find a new best man but they are all booked or on holiday, I am so sorry baby I will try my best to find a new one.

CLARISSE –It's okay it can't be helped. I hope he gets better soon though.

1 hour later Joseph found a new best man Shades.

1 week later it is the day of the wedding.

CLARISSE – (to Thea and Mia) You both look so adorable.

THEA – Thank you mum, you look gorgeous, that dress looks stunning on you

MIA – Thank you. And you do look gorgeous in that dress.

PHOTOGRAPHER – Right Clarisse are you ready to get married to Joseph and become Mrs.Bonnel.

CLARISSE – Yes I think I am, take me to the altar. Come on girls get in front and don't whatever you do fall in those heels (she laughed). I'd like to say something before I get married that Joseph is not trying to replace your real father but he will love you the same, as I will.

THEA –I know I understand.

MIA – Right ladies come on let's get a move on.

5 minutes later they arrive at the altar.

Clarisse is walking down the aisle all eyes on her people were even starting to cry. Joseph turns round and shears a little tear. Clarisse gets to the top of the aisle and Mia and Thea take their seats.

JOSEPH – May I say you look breath-taking my love.

CLARISSE – Why thank you darling you look lovely too. (Smiling widely)

The priest reads the bible and Clarisse and Joseph swap rings then the priest says, "You may now kiss the bride". Joseph kisses Clarisse passionately on the lips.

Clarisse and Joseph are now married but will all of their problems keep them together?

After the wedding Thea and Mia couldn't wait to go to the after party and finally get some food and drinks to eat because they missed out breakfast from all the excitement of the wedding.

CLARISSE – I did it girls I actually got married to the man of my dreams.

JOSEPH – Now that's what I like to hear and I am just glad that this lovely lady said yes to my proposal.

THEA – Right well, we will go and leave the married couple and go eat at the buffet because we are so hungry you two can carry on your little chat.

MIA – See you later grandma.

CLARISSE – Bye girls have fun.

JOSEPH – See you two at the buffet. (Mia and Thea walk off to the buffet) Now babe, guess what I have got booked for our honeymoon?

CLARISSE – What? But what about the girls?

JOSEPH – Oh I have got that covered Mia will look after Thea and Charlotte will help don't worry I have got it all sorted out. Anyway now we have that planned, I have got us two tickets to go to the most romantic city in France, Paris. How does that sound my dear?

CLARISSE – Oh Joseph that would be lovely! (They hugged joyfully) Thank you thank you thank you, oh I can't wait when is it?

JOSEPH - The 14th of July. Is that an alright time?

CLARISSE – Yes it's perfect.

(Clarisse and Joseph walk off to the buffet and tell Mia and Thea when and what time the honeymoon was going to be and the places that they are going to visit in Paris.)

THEA – Mum you must be so excited to go there I have always wanted to go there! Mia are you ever going to get married to Nick?

MIA – Well that isn't up to me to decide, it is up to Nick to propose.

THEA – Well I hope he does because I want to be a bridesmaid again or a flower girl I do love flowers.

MIA – All in good time Thea, all in good time.(Wishing that Nick would pop the question any time soon)!


	2. Packing For The Airport

3 days after the wedding and Mia was helping Clarisse pack her belongings to go to Paris.

MIA – Bikini

CLARISSE – Check

MIA – Lingerie

CLARISSE – Check. Mia you can go now I think I have everything what I need for the honeymoon. Will you be a dear and bring Charlotte in for me please on your way out.

MIA – No problem grandma. (Mia walks out and tells Charlotte that that Clarisse wants to see her.)

CHARLOTTE – Yes your majesty what can I do for you?

CLARISSE – Oh Charlotte have you ever thought that you really wanted to do something but then regret it afterwards?

CHARLOTTE – Yes all the time. Why what's bovering you, can I help with anything?

CLARISSE – No not really all that's happened is I don't know if me and Joseph are going to last forever(Clarisse starts crying) I really do like him Charlotte but we have our differences, big differences.

CHARLOTTE – When did you start thinking this?

CLARISSE – At the altar I know it's wrong and I shouldn't have said "I do" but it was at the spur of the moment and I didn't want to upset Joseph because I knew how happy he was. I don't regret it I just wish we could work these differences out.

CHARLOTTE – I am sure you will your majesty it's just at this time of a marriage when you are stressed out and need to be alone so I will leave you for a bit and if you need again you can always call.

CLARISSE – Thank you Charlotte and call me Clarisse please.

CHARLOTTE – Yes your majesty I mean Clarisse. Bye.

(Charlotte left the room).

CLARISSE – (humming to herself _these are a few of my favourite things_ packing all of her favourite things).

JOSEPH – Ahhh I love that song (Creeping up behind Clarisse and making her jump).

CLARISSE – Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!!

JOSEPH – Are you ready to go to the airport then?

CLARISSE – What now is it time?

JOSEPH – Yes come on lets go say your goodbyes or we will be late.

(Grabs her suitcase and leaves the room and says her goodbyes to everyone and they drove to the airport).


End file.
